


From Earth to The Stars

by nekomahearts



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Coran (mentioned) - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lotor (Mentioned) - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Kerberos Mission, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomahearts/pseuds/nekomahearts
Summary: S/O discovers she is pregnant a must tell Shiro. The only problem is that they're currently in the middle of an intergalactic war.





	From Earth to The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for someone on Tumblr.

Sitting in the bathroom just off their shared bedroom, S/O was starting to freak out. Her period was now three weeks late, she was increasingly tired and she had been feeling ill for the past week. She knew what these all pointed to, but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't be pregnant. They were in the middle of an intergalactic war, and Shiro was far too busy leading the Paladins to father a child. However, she couldn't risk not knowing so she made her way out of their room to seek out Allura. Their bodies, although different, reacted to pregnancy the same way and the princess would be able to help her confirm her suspicions.

“Allura, I'm sorry to bother you but would you be available to talk?” she asked. “Alone.” she finished, noting the curious glances from Coran, and Lotor.

“Of course. We can use the medical room to talk in private.” Allura replied.

They made their way there quickly, avoiding the Paladins. Settling into a comfy chair, across from Allura, the nerves S/O was feeling earlier returned. She was thankful that the princess wasn't rushing her as she needed a few moments to compose herself and collect her thoughts.

Well, no point in delaying the inevitable, thought S/O. “I... I'm not positive, but I think I might be pregnant.”

“You're with child?” Allura asked, wanting to confirm she heard right.

“I don't know if I am but I've been nauseous for the past week. My period is three weeks late and I'm tired all of the time. I can't even eat the food goo anymore without being sick, and I usually love it.” she was rambling at this point but the floodgates were open and she couldn't stop.

“Hey, slow down. You're starting to panic.” Allura told her, trying to comfort her. “I'm not familiar on human pregnancy but there is a test that we use for Alteans and it might work correctly on you. After all, how different could our biology be?” finished Allura, trying to lighten the mood with some humour.

“Oh, Thank you. I guess my emotions are all out of sync too.” replied S/O.

Allura was now up and searching through drawers.

“It should be around her somewhere.” she paused, searching in the back of a large drawer. “Ah, here it is. I hope it still works.”

Allura was holding up a something that could only be defined as odd. It didn't look like much. There was a small needle on one end of the box-like contraption, with an LED screen in the middle. There was also a vial attached to the side of the contraption, which appeared to be used to collect some type of fluid.

“It doesn't look like much, but you need to insert the needle into your thigh and it'll extract some blood. It'll then test your blood for pregnancy hormones and the result will show up on this small screen. It takes about 10 minutes for the results to show up.” explained Allura.

“Seems simple enough.” S/O replied, retrieving the contraption from Allura's giving hands.

It was painful to say the least. The needle was thicker than the ones used in the Galaxy Garrison, and much longer. Slowly, the vial started filling up with the crimson fluid. Thankfully, the vial wasn't large, only taking about 5ml of blood. Placing the test on the table, S/O sat back on the chair she was previously occupying. Now came the waiting.

If there was anything that S/O truly hated, it was waiting. Waiting at the Galaxy Garrison to find out if she passed her preliminary exams. Waiting for Shiro to return back to Earth, only to find out that he'd never come home. And now, waiting to find out if she and Shiro were expecting in place unsuitable for an newborn child. S/O didn't know when she started crying but she was, and Allura was holding her in her arms whispering words of encouragement.

“I understand that you're afraid but you're not alone. Space is not the place for a child, but you have so many people here who care about you and will care about any child that you may bear.” she paused, “It's been 10 minutes now... Are you ready to look at the results?” finished Allura.

“Yes. I need to know.” replied S/O, confident albeit hesitant.

With a little reluctance, S/O grabbed the test off the table. The results were facing down, and all she had to do was flip it over and her questions would be answered. Was she pregnant? Flipping it over, she had her answer in big bold letters. Pregnant. 7-10 weeks.

“I feel like I'm going to be sick.” exclaimed S/O, dropping the test on the floor.

“Is it..?” Allura asked, dragging the question out.

“Yes. Please don't tell anyone. I want to be the one to tell Shiro and I can't handle anyone else knowing right now.” she was nearly begging on her knees.

“Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Take some time to think some things over, but try not to wait too long. I'm sure Shiro would love to experience this with you.” Allura assured her.

Standing up, picking the test up off the floor and slipping it into her coat pocket, S/O made her way back to her sleeping quarters. She hid the test in the back of the cabinet under the bathroom sink. She didn't want to risk leaving it out where Shiro could find it. She still had to collect her thoughts and decide how she'd tell him.

“Hearing the room door open, and her lovers voice call out for her, she left the bathroom.

“Where were you all day? I couldn't find you anymore.” ask Shiro, pulling in S/O for a hug.

“I'm sorry. I had a few things to discuss with Allura.” replied S/O, burying her face into his chest, inhaling the masculine scent of her lover.

“What about?” he asked, pausing, “Or is this more girl talk that I don't want to hear about.” he joked.

“It was nothing... Hey, could we go for a ride in Black? I want to go visit that planet again that had those beautiful white sand beaches.” asked S/O.

“Sure, let me just clear it with the others so they know where we are. Why don't you get ready and I'll go let them know we're leaving for a bit. Meet me at the hangar.” Shiro told her, kissing her forehead before leaving to find the others.

S/O didn't have to do much to get ready. All that had to be done was changing into a warmer coat, and slipping on thicker pants. The castle was always toasty warm, but Shiro loved to keep his lion cool. It made the heat of battle easier to manage. With Shiro out of the room, S/O went and grabbed the test from the cabinet. She wanted to have something to show of her pregnancy.

The ride to the planet wasn't long but it did give S/O plenty of time to think, and all she could think about was Shiro. More specifically, her time with Shiro on Earth. They had met at the Garrison. Shiro was a few years older than her, and he was merely a mentor. For the longest time, S/O admired him from afar until he came up to her.

“ _I hope you don't find this incredibly inappropriate but I have had a crush on you since the day I met you, and I'd really love to take you out for dinner.” Shiro said in her memory._

_Needless to say, S/O was shocked and at a loss for words. This man that she had admire for so long was confessing his feelings, and asking her out to dinner. She tried forming the words but they wouldn't come out right. All that came out was a mumbled “I'd love that,” while she nodded her head in contentment._

As that memory faded, more memories of their time on Earth flashed in her mind.

“ _Shiro, you keep stepping on my toes.” S/O giggled, while Shiro twirled her around their tiny apartment._

“ _I am not. You're imagining things.” replied Shiro, laughing warmly._

_Her laughter filled the air as he kept dancing with her. He spun her, held her close, and exaggeratedly dipped her. Shiro was looking at her with love in his eyes, but her eyes were squeezed tight as she was smiling with so much joy._

“ _How did I get so lucky?” Shiro asked, whispering to himself but she still heard._

_Her eyes slowly opened at that, seeing Shiro staring at her with so much admiration._

“ _What do you mean lucky? I bet you didn't even notice me until I drastically cut my hair in junior year.” she joked, but there was no humour in his eyes._

“ _I love you.” he told her, “more than you could possibly know.”_

“ _I love you too.” she replied, honestly._

_They were still dancing, but much slower with more love and passion. Shiro was holding her close, tightly in his arms, resting her head on his chest._

“ _I'm going to marry you one day.” he told her with so much certainty._

The happy memory flitted away, and a new one filled it's place.

“ _Kerberos?” exclaimed S/O._

“ _Yes, it's one of Pluto's moons.” Shiro replied._

_They were laying on the grass a ways from the Garrison, surrounded by large trees, looking up at the stars._

“ _How long will you be gone?” she asked._

“ _Anywhere from 6-8 months.” her answered, solemnly._

“ _8 months? That'll bring us to next year. We were supposed to celebrate Christmas together.”_

“ _I know, but just think about how much I'll be making off of this. We can get married. I can finally give you that wedding I've been promising you.” He told her._

“ _The wedding is not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about us. You. What if something happens? What if you get hurt or something goes wrong?” S/O said, sitting up and looking out at the trees._

“ _S/O,” he called out, reaching for her, “Nothing is going to happen. You have nothing to worry about.” he finished, cradling her face a placing a tender kiss on her lips._

“We're almost there.” Shiro said, pulling her out of her thoughts. “You've been quieter than usual. Is everything ok?”

“Yes, I was just remembering things.” she answered him.

“What things?” he asked, steering the lion to a flat spot to land.

“Meeting you. Our life on Earth.” she told him.

They were disembarking the lion now, hand in hand.

“I hope you don't mind but I brought some snacks and a blanket. I thought we could have a picnic. It has been far too long since I last took you out on a date.” he told her.

“I don't mind at all. Why don't we set up camp here?” S/O asked, pointing to the area not far from the lion but close enough to the water to dip their feet in if they so desired.

“Looks perfect.”

They spread out the blanket on the warm sand, and began eating the selection of fruit that Shiro brought. It wasn't something that was usually kept in the Castle so Shiro must have picked it up the last time they were at the Space Mall. How he kept it from the others was a mystery.

“I know you still have something on your mind.” Shiro told her.

“I do, I just don't know how to put it into words. Well, I do but I guess I'm afraid.” she replied, truthfully.

“Why are you afraid?” he asked.

“Because we're in the middle of an intergalactic war. This wasn't in our plans and I don't know how we'll handle something like this.” S/O answered.

“You don't need to be afraid. I know that this war wasn't in our plans, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. No matter what it troubling you, I will always be there. Always.” he told her honestly.

“You don't know that you'll always be there though. I've already lost you once. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again.”

She was crying now, a steady stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. It was a sight that Shiro despised. His beautiful S/O crying, and in pain. He knew she still had nightmares about losing him on Kerberos. Hell, even Shiro still had nightmares about what happened while he was with the Galra but it was different for S/O. S/O had to go over a year thinking Shiro was dead. It was something Shiro would never let himself forget.

“Marry me.” Shiro pleaded.

“What?” questioned S/O, shocked at the drastic change in subject.

“Marry me. I know this may seem sudden but I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I've actually had a ring picked out for a while.” he paused, pulling a champagne gold ring with a small diamond in the centre, “And I know it's not much but I picked it up back on Earth. I actually took it with me to Kerberos because I was worried you'd find it and I didn't want you to ruin the surprise.”

Shiro looked positively bashful, holding the small ring in his much larger hand. He put so much thought into it. He had picked the ring out while she was finishing her last exam at the Garrison, and he had planned to propose to her that night before he was told about the Kerberos mission.

“I'm pregnant.” It came out like word vomit. She couldn't let Shiro do all this without knowing the truth.

“You're...”

“Yes,” S/O replied, cutting him off, “I'm sorry.”

“What are you sorry about? This is wonderful news.” Shiro told her.

“Wonderful? Shiro, we're in the middle of a war. How can we have a child right now?” S/O asked him.

“So, it isn't the best timing but when is it ever? I've always wanted to start a family with you, and now my dreams have come true.” he paused, considering his next words, “It will be dangerous, but I'd risk my life for you and our child time and time again. We also have plenty of time before the baby comes to ensure that our child will be as safe as possible. How far along are you?”

“I'm not 100% sure but the test said 7-10 weeks,” she replied, pulling the test from her pocket and handing it to him. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked.

“Absolutely.” he replied, without hesitation. “On one condition though.”

“And what's that?”

“Marry me.” he told her.

“You still want to marry me?” S/O asked.

“Darling, I've wanted to marry you since we were dancing in that tiny apartment back on earth.” replied Shiro.

“I didn't think you meant that.” she told him.

“I've meant every word I've ever said to you.”

“I really am the luckiest girl in the galaxy.” S/O told him.

Shiro suddenly pulled her closer, encircling her in his arms. They were just staring at each other with so much love in their eyes. He had his hands on her stomach, that would soon swell up with their child. The sun had began to set so they got up and made their way back to the lion, hand in hand.

“You know, you still haven't answered my question.”

S/O giggled, and then responded, “Of course, I'll marry you. I wouldn't want anyone else.”

“I love you.” Shiro told her, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her lips.

He pulled her hand up to him and slipped the ring on her finger. A perfect fit.

“I love you, too.” S/O replied.

“So, how are we going to tell the others?” he asked.

 


End file.
